


Unread Letters

by Chaawa



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Unbeta-ed, reunited, writing letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaawa/pseuds/Chaawa
Summary: Blue Cheese noticed how Opera Cake has developed a habit of writing letters and how he would keep the ones he received
Relationships: Opera Cake/Soufflé (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Unread Letters

**Author's Note:**

> No one seem to be bother to write something for these precious bois and I love them so much especially after reading Opera Cake’s story so here you go.
> 
> Takes place after the event Requiem of Time.

Blue Cheese noticed some habits Opera Cake has developed ever since they left the Duke manor with the Fantasy Musical troupe on their next journey.

One of the more notable habits is how Opera Cake would write. There is always a stack of paper, a pen and ink he carried with him. They would come out whenever they were noticed of their next destination or more specifically, where they would perform and stay in for the next few weeks.

The singer who used to get into bed and up early to make sure his voice is of best quality Blue Cheese once knew now stay up late in order to bring his feelings towards the recipient into each and every word he writes as well as making sure he could still make use of every minute of practicing during the day.

It pains Blue Cheese to see such devotion from Opera Cake. He wants to say something, but seeing the current situation between the two, he couldn’t bring himself to put a stop to it. The best Blue Cheese is capable of is pouring a cup of hot honey lemon tea for Opera Cake the morning after. The gleaming appreciation within the young singer’s brown orbs sometimes just breaks Blue Cheese heart.

Is there any way for them to be together while Opera Cake continue to pursue his dreams?

****

At the time when they haven’t know eachother for long, what Opera Cake did and still do with the letters he received astounded the members of the Fantasy Musical troupe to no end. 

Opera Cake receives a plentiful amount of letters. A letter per week at least. It seems that they were all written by the same person as the crew observed. Whoever the sender is, they certainly have brought some delight on Opera Cake’s usual indifferent features.

Unlike everyone else, Opera Cake never unseal the envelope immediately. He would put the received letters into stacks, keep them together with a red ribbon, and would only open the latest to read before performances. In his dressing room, his eyes would scan the text, slowly, absorbing every word in. The troupe would joke about how Opera Cake would have memorized the letters word by word, which in reality, he did.

Outside of performances, Opera Cake would always try to make sure that the stack is in his sight. Once, a crew member thought it would be a good idea to hide the precious letters away for a while. It is said that never have anyone saw Opera Cake as devastated as he was.

There are days when Blue Cheese finds it difficult to fall into slumber. On those particular nights, he would take a walk around where his fellow performers spend their night to make sure everyone is asleep, then go to Opera Cake, if the young singer was still up, for a lullaby that most of the time would successfully put Blue Cheese to sleep. The violinist has accustomed to the sight of Opera Cake leaning against the window in the dimly lit room as his eyes dance on the hand-written letter. His expression has never fail to elicit the unfamiliarity inside Blue Cheese.

How soft and gentle his features were...

****

Time passes, and the troupe at some point, ended up where they picked Opera Cake up from.

At the sight of Opera Cake being pulled into the arms of the taller man, the crew finally understand how much the unread letters meant to their singer.

Those letters, not just simply words, but the deepest, most intimate feeling from under. They are man’s precious treasure, much more significant than anything else in the world.

Breaking the bout of silence, came the straightforward but emotional and vital words of “I love you”...


End file.
